Un anniversaire peut en cacher un autre
by Solealuna
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, Castle, surprenant tout le monde, offre un cadeau a Beckett. Apparemment, il y a un autre anniversaire derrière ça. Leur anniversaire. AUCUN SPOILER


**Un petit One-shot qui m'a traversé l'esprit ! Une rencontre alternative à la clé j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pas de spoilers, donc Toute l'équipe est là !**

En ce beau jour de 27 mars, Richard se leva pour se rendre dans son salon. Le soleil venait a peine de pointer le bout de son nez quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes me diriez vous, mais ce jour là, ce n'était pas un jour habituel. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de passer par la salle de bains pour s'arranger. Il descendit les escaliers et commença le décompte dans sa tête.

3, 2,1...

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE PAPA !

Il sourit en voyant sa petite-plus-tellement-maintenant fille lui sauter dans les bras pour fêter le jour de sa naissance. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et lui sourit.

-Merci _sweetheart, _c'est adorable de ta part.

Il descendit les dernières marches entourant les épaules d'Alexis de ses bras. L'ainée des Castle les attendait au comptoir de la cuisine, un café a la main.

-Bon anniversaire mon fils !

-Merci mère.

-Dis moi tu as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir fêter ses 40 ans.

-C'est vrai ça Papa, tu nous fait la crise comme il y a dix ans ?

-Non... si ça se trouve j'ai pris en maturité !

À peine avait il terminé sa phrase que les deux femmes devant lui pouffèrent, n'en croyant pas un mot. Il prit un air faussement vexé en prenant son café.

-A vous prenez ça comme ça ? Non non parfait parfait !

-Oh on te taquine gros bébé !

-Gros ?

Elle rirent, alors qu'il mangeait un pancake au sirop d'érable en rigolant.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Et bien je vais déjà passer au commissariat, il faut bien que les gars me souhaite bon anniversaire !Et puis j'ai quelque chose a faire là bas. Pour le reste de la journée, je sais pas encore.

-Tu as quoi a faire là bas ?

-Laisse ma chérie, je pense que c'est encore entre ton père et sa muse.

Il lui tira la langue et repartit a l'étage pour se doucher. Il redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard, tout beau tout propre. A sa grande surprise, deux paquets cadeaux l'attendaient sur le comptoir.

-Mère ! Alexis ! Vous n'étiez pas obligées !

-Tu parles, si on ne t'avais pas fait de cadeau, tu nous aurais fait la tête pendant un mois !

-Moi ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Il rit et ouvrit le premier cadeau. C'était un grand Tee shirt Noir avec écrit en lettres dorées en plein milieu '' I'm old ? No ! I'm such a kid !''

Il l'essaya par dessus son haut et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Il est magnifique merci Pumpkin !

-De rien, je savais qu'il te plairait.

Il l'enleva et embrassa l'adolescente avant d'ouvrir le deuxième cadeau. Il y trouva un coffret DVD des 3 premières saison de How I met Your Mother.

-Comment tu sais que j'adore cette série ?

-Depuis que ça passe le soir et que tu cours dans tous les sens parce que tu as oublié d'enregistrer.

-Merci !

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et rangea ses cadeaux avant de partir.

Il prit sa voiture et la gara derrière celle de Beckett. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et sourit de toutes ses dents. Quel jour spécial et quel anniversaire ! À peine eut il le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur qu'il fut accueillit par toute l'équipe. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Montgomery et Beckett étaient debout et l'applaudissaient a pleines mains en sifflant et parlant bruyamment.

-Joyeux anniversaire Bro !

Castle sourit, ému, et fit un salut très théâtral qui amena le fou rire dans la salle. Il s'avança vers ses Brothers pour leur tape de la main et ensuite il reçut une accolade viril du capitaine avant une étreinte douce de Lanie. Beckett s'était assise sur le rebord de son bureau et lui souriait.

-Joyeux anniversaire Castle.

Il lui rendit son sourire de loin et allait la rejoindre, mais Ryan le rattrapa.

-Alors Bro tu rejoins les vieux !

-Sympa Ryan merci, n'oublie pas que ton tour viendra plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Castle riait avec ses amis mais continuait a observer Kate du coin de l'œil, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle ne fit cependant pas de réflexion, coupée par l'intervention de Montgomery.

-Si vous vous sentez vieux maintenant, qu'est ce que ça sera quand vous aurez mon âge !

-Capitaine je crois qu'il ne vous écoute pas.

Esposito avait vu juste. Castle était parti vers Beckett, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Bon Castle, pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça depuis votre arrivée ?

Il sourit un peu plus et se mit devant elle. Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et la lui tendit.

-Joyeux anniversaire Kate.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre. La salle devint de suite silencieuse, ayant entendu la phrase précédente.

-Quoi ? Castle, c'est votre anniversaire pas le mien ! C'est à nous de vous offrir des cadeaux..

Il sourit un peu plus et posa la petite boite dans la main de Beckett.

-Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ?

-Non !

-C'est _notre_ anniversaire.

Elle écarquilla ses beau yeux verts, un peu perdue. L'équipe les regardait attentivement, attendant de comprendre. Puis ils virent Kate ouvrit le bouche en grand, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Elle avait comprit.

-Vous... vous vous en souvenez ?

-Comment oublier ma chère.. Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix ans que vous êtes rentrée dans ma vie.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, un sourire collés aux lèvres., alors que le monde autour d'eux commençait a s'effacer. Ils avaient encore leurs mains qui entouraient la petite boite noire. On pouvait presque voir la connexion de leurs deux regards. Lanie crut bon d'intervenir.

-Oh les tourtereaux ! Vous nous expliquez ?

Ils rompirent la connexion et se tournèrent vers leurs collègues.

-Comment ça DIX ans ?

Un rapide coup d'œil fut échangé et ils virent, comme une apparition divine, les joues de Kate prendre une couleur rouge pivoine.

-On...ne vous a jamais dit ..?

-Nooon !

Castle prit place aux côtés de sa muse, sur le bord du bureau faisant face a tous leurs amis. Castle demanda silencieusement a Kate s'il pouvait commencer, ce qu'elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Voilà...C'était il y a exactement dix ans, le jour de mes trente ans...

**Flash Back**

À cette époque là, Alexis avait 8 ans, Castle sortait tout juste de son divorce avec Gina et Martha n'habitait pas encore chez lui.

Il était 7h, en cette journée de mars. Malgré l'hiver tout juste fini, il faisait bon dans la grande ville de New York. Castle dormait encore, ronflant légèrement, comme a son habitude. Mais c'était sans compter la petite tornade rousse qu'il aimait tant qui avait sauté sur le lit en criant.

-Debout Papa ! Debout c'est ton anniv !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et mit un certain temps a comprendre pourquoi il entendait son lit grinçait a un intervalle régulier.

-Alexis tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Mais c'est ton anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci ma chérie. Ça me fait plaisir, mais qui te l'a dit ?

-Je connais quand même ta date d'anniv !

-Mais tu sais ma puce, ça pouvait attendre le réveil surtout un dimanche !

-T'es pas content ?

-Je suis content que tu me le souhaite mais j'ai pas envie de vieillir.

-Gram était sûre que tu allais dire ça !

-Quand elle t'a dit ça ?

-Hier quand t'étais sous la douche.

-Ne me dis pas que...

À cet instant, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans le loft. Castle jura dans sa barbe alors que sa fille hurlait de joie. Elle courut pour ouvrir et quand elle fut devant la porte, son père lui cria :

-Tu regarde qui c'est et si c'est ta grand mère tu n'ouvres pas !

-J'ai entendu Richard !

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa fille désobéissait en se jetant au cou de Martha.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir Alexis !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'avancer vers son fils qui descendait des escaliers, et, arrivée sa hauteur, elle lui pinça gentiment le ventre.

-Dis moi t'aurais pas grossit ?

-Ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir mère.

-Je te taquine ! Pour un homme de trente ans tu t'en sort plutôt bien. Ce tableau est vraiment affreux.

-Oui j'ai trente ans et j'ai pas envie de les fêter, alors je vais aller dans ma chambre et m'y enfermer !

-Non Papa ! T'es pas vieux ! T'es même le papa le moins vieux de la classe !

-Ta fille et moi avons organisé ta fête ! Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses !

-Quoi ? Une fête a cette heure ci ?

-Mais non lourdo ! Pour l'instant on va se préparer et acheter ce qu'il faut et la fête commencera a 14h a Central Park !

-Non ! Je veux pas ! Je m'en fiche je reste ici ! Je ne bougerais pas de mon canapé aujourd'hui point final !

7h plus tard, il était dans le parc alors que les premiers invités arrivaient.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Mais c'est quand que Beckett entre dans l'histoire ?

-Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu ne voulais pas fêter ton anniv de trente ans !

-Mais vous allez le laisser finir oui ?

Castle lança un regard d'espoir vers Kate qui a son tour lui lança un autre regard. Elle prit le relais.

-S'il vous plait laissez nous finir !

Les autres se retournèrent vers eux, comme des enfants pris sur le fait et se concentrèrent sur Kate qui reprit le récit.

**Flash Back**

Kate avait prévu de passer la journée au commissariat, même en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé. Elle était en train d'ouvrir un dossier quand le capitaine Montgomery arriva dans la salle.

-Beckett, je vous ais déjà dit que le dimanche on ne travaille pas !

-Alors que faites vous là ?

-J'avais oublier mes affaires et s'il vous plait ne me répondez pas !

-Excusez moi monsieur.

-C'est bon pour cette fois. Alors maintenant, vous rentrez chez vous.

-Mais..

-C'est un ordre !

Elle souffla et se leva en prenant sa veste. Elle n'aimait pas rester seule chez elle surtout un dimanche ! voilà pourquoi elle partait toujours au travail ce jour là. Mas là, il fallait qu'elle revoit son emploi du temps. Elle regarda sa montre et vit 12h. Elle décida d'aller manger quelque chose et qu'ensuite, elle irait a Central Park courir et écouter de la musique sur l'herbe comme elle aimait faire. Elle savait bien que le parc serait plein mais elle avait vraiment besoin de changer de coin.

C'est donc vers midi et demi, après avoir avaler un sandwich, qu'elle commença son footing dans les allées de Central Park. Elle avait un bon rythme et surpasser tous les joggeurs qui étaient, pour la plupart, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Au bout d'un heure et demi, elle consentit a s'arrêter quelques minutes... Elle s'installa au soleil, mit ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, avec les rires d'enfants au loin, les oiseaux volants près d'ici, et l'herbe sous elle. Mais elle eut à peine le temps d'écouter trois chansons, qu'elle ne vit plus le soleil sous ses paupières closes et sentit une présence a ses côtés. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva nez a nez avec...

**Fin du Flash Back**

-C'était Castle c'est ça ? ! c'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés c'est ça ?

-Lanie ! Chut ! On écoute

Les deux collègues de la jeune femme s'était retourné vers ell et lui avaient montré leur doigt sur leurs bouches. Lanie foudroya son petit ami du regard et lui dit, droit dans les yeux.

-Toi tu vas bien dormir cette nuit ! D'ailleurs dormir, c'est tout ce que tu aura le droit de faire !

Esposito déglutit devant la menace et tenta de se rattraper mais elle lui lança un

''Chut on écoute'' des plus insultants.

Ils remarquèrent a nouveau Papa et Maman comme ils aimaient les appeler en train de se sourire et toussèrent en cœur.

-Bon c'étaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ?

-Oh Pardon.

Kate se réveilla et continua son récit, sous les regards de trois enfants qui écoutaient une histoire.

**Flash Back**

Elle se retrouva ne a nez avec une petite fille rousse qui l'observait silencieusement.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle !

-Bonjour... dis moi... tes parents ont déjà dut te dire qu'on ne doit pas parler avec des inconnus ?

-Ma mère, je la vois jamais et je vis avec mon Papa qui est là bas. Je vous parle parce que vous êtes de la police donc vous êtes gentille.

La petite pointait le badge toujours accroché a la ceinture de la jeune femme. Kate eut un sourire et s'assit pour mieux voir Alexis.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Voilà on fête l'anniversaire de mon Papa, et il est d'accord pour jouer a Marco Polo mais il manque un joueur...

-Oh je suis désolée.. mais …

-S'il vous plait !

Kate sentit son cœur fondre devant les petits yeux pleins de larmes de la petit fille. Comment voulez vous résister a une enfant aussi adorable ? C'est impossible !

-Bon d'accord je veux bien.

-Ouais ! oh vous êtes trop gentille !

La jeune policière se leva alors que la petite lui prenait déjà la main.

-Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?

-Alexis Castle !

-Castle ? Castle Comme Richard Castle ?

-Oui c'est mon Papa ! Mais tout le monde l'appelle Rick sauf moi parce que je l'appelle Papa. Il s'appelle comment ton Papa ?

-Jim.

-Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec un foulard sur les yeux qui se laissait tourner par ses potes.

-Alors voilà, il va y avoir dix personnes qui vont être autour de Papa. Il va devoir les attraper. Et quand il dit ''Marco'', tout le monde est obligé de dire ''Polo'', pour qu'il les repère. On peut commencer !

Le jeu commença au coup de sifflet et l'équipe se mit autour de l'écrivain qui tentait de tenir sur ses deux jambes, le bandeau l'empêchant de se repérer.

Il y a avait la petite Alexis, cinq femmes en plus de Kate et trois garçon du même âge que Castle.

Pendant que Castle courait déjà vers certaines personnes, une femme vint a la rencontre de Kate.

-Bonjour, je ne vous ais jamais vu ici vous êtes une amie de Rick ?

-Euh.. non en fait sa fille m'a demandé de venir jouer et..

-Elle vous a fait le coup des yeux brillants c'est ça ?

-J'avoue.

A cet instant, elle furent interrompues par Castle qui fonçaient vers elle a l'aveuglette. Il frôla Kate sans l'attraper et s'écrasa de tout son long sur l'herbe. Kate ne put retenir un rire franc de sortir de sa bouche. Castle l'entendit et sentit son cœur s'emballer, il n'avait jamais entendu un rire aussi beau de toute sa vie. Il l'entendait encore comme une symphonie sucrée a son oreille. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom d'un de ses amies féminines sur ce rire. Il tenta d'enlever son foulard pour voir la femme qui le mettait dans cet état, mais sa fille lui cria alors

-Non Papa triche pas !

Il mit son impatience de côtés, se disant qu'il pourrait la retrouver plus tard. Il repartit et, ayant trouver ses marques, attrapait tous ses concurrents les uns après les autres. A la fin il ne restait plus que Romane, une amie de longue date et Kate, insaisissable. Castle n'en pouvait plus, il voulait savoir qui était cette femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis près d'une demi heure. Il avait reconnu tous ses amis même sans enlever son bandeau, juste en touchant leur visages.

-Marco !

-Polo !

Deux vois féminines, opposées l'une a l'autre arrivèrent a ses oreilles. Il reconnut celle de son amie amis l'autre restait un mystère. Était ce un ange ? Elle en avait la voix, elle en avait le rire, et pour lui échapper comme ça, elle devait en avoir les ailes.

Il s'arrêta un moment, tentant d'entendre leurs respirations dans le silence. Il perçut un bruissement de feuille sur sa droite et sans prévenir il sauta tel un fauve sur l'innocente Kate. Bien qu'elle soit surentrainée, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui échapper et elle sentit son corps s'écraser sur le sol, Castle sur le dessus, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Il enleva ses mains des côtés de son corps et les passa sur le visage de la jeune femme dont a respiration se coupa. Il atterrit sur son front, et un doigt rencontra une mèche de cheveux. Ceci renforça le sentiment de Castle concernant les anges. Ses cheveux, bien que courts, étaient aussi doux que du cachemire. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle ferma les paupières pour ne pas qu'il heurte ses pupilles. Il caressa lentement les paupières closes, et toucha ses cils. Ils ne collaient pas, elle ne se maquillait pas. Il redescendit vers son nez qu'il découvrit du bouts des doigts. Il frissonna quand son index touche ses lèvres. Il la savait belle a tomber même dans le noir complet.

Pendant qu'il la découvrait, elle regardait son visage, a seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elle regarda ses cheveux courts et bien coiffés, son front sans aucune ride et son petit sourire charmeur qui la rendait toute chose.

Après son exploration il remonta sa main pour enlever le bandeau et voir enfin la femme sous lui.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Devant lui, des yeux d'un vert Émeraude comme il n'avait jamais vu, un visage fin et délicat. Une bouche entrouverte et rosée. Qu'elle était belle pensa t il.

De son côté, elle vit enfin la couleur de ses yeux et en resta interdite. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan, où n'importe qui aurait envie de s'y plonger.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, ne sachant que dire. Castle rompit finalement le silence avec un timide.

-Bonjour.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Bonjour.

Un ange passa, au dessus de leur têtes, serait ce Cupidon ?

-Vous êtes Richard Castle c'est bien ça ?

-Oui..

-Mr Castle pouvez vous vous levez, vous m'écrasez.

-Oh Pardon.

Il se releva, ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration. Quand il fut a moitié debout, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider a se relever. Elle lui tendit sa main et se leva. Elle s'essuya le pantalon et le regarda.

Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que tout le monde les observaient du coin de l'œil.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Vous voyez que les coups de foudre ça existe !

-Lanie !

Ryan et Esposito en avaient plus que marre des commentaires de leur collègue. Kate profita de cette pause pour boire une gorgée de café. Castle lui sourit et lui demanda

-Vous voulez que je continue ?

-Allez y.

Il se retourna vers les policiers toujours les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

**Flash Back**

Quand ils se sont souvenus de la foule autour d'eux ils rompirent le contact visuel. Castle vit Claire criait

-J'ai gagné !

Rick sourit et il envoya le bandeau a la figure. Quand il se retourna vers la femme qu'il admirait, elle rougit devant son regard insistant.

-Vous êtes très belle mademoiselle.

Elle releva les yeux, visiblement surprise de ce compliment. Puis elle s'avança et l'embrassa; Pas sur les lèvres non a la jointure de sa bouche, au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui les électrifia tous les deux.

Elle s'éloigna sans rompre le contact de leurs regards avant de se retourner. Elle était déjà a quelques mètres de lui quand il l'appela.

-Attendez, je ne connais même pas votre nom !

Elle continua a marcher mais tourna la tête pour lui répondre.

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous servira a quelque chose.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle commença a s'éloigner jusqu'à rejoindre la foule des allées de Central Park. Il la regarda partir avant de voir un objet briller dans l'herbe, a l'endroit où ils étaient tombés. Il se pencha et ramassa un bracelet, en argent, simple, une fine chaine avec une petite plaque.

Il releva la tête et courut vers les allées pour rattraper la femme. Il tourna sa tête vers la gauche vers la droite, mais elle avait bel et bien disparue. Il regarda le bracelet, ou quatre lettres brillaient semblant a elles seules donner tout l'éclat de l'argent. _Kate._

-Kate...

Il serra la plaque dans sa main, sachant qu'un jour il la lui rendrait.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Kate et Castle s'échangèrent un regard avant que Kate n'ouvre enfin le boitier. Elle sourit en redécouvrant le petit bracelet ou son prénom resplendissait. Elle laissa trainer ses doigts sur l'écriture et ses yeux se remplirent de nostalgie. Elle releva les yeux vers Castle

-Je désespérais de la revoir un jour.

-Quand je vous ais revus 7 ans après, j'avais oublié l'existence de ce bracelet. Et le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelque mois. Mais j'attendais un jour spécial pour vous le rendre.

-Merci.

-Vous permettez ?

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa prendre le bracelet. Il défit la petite accroche et entoura le poignet de sa muse de ce petit bijou. Elle l'admira un instant et sourit un peu plus. Mia s cette fois ci a cause de la tête qu'abordait Lanie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est si beau ! Un vrai conte de fée !

Ils rirent et Esposito lança a qui voulait l'entendre

-C'était une bonne journée quoi !

-Une magnifique journée

Castle avait dit ça en regardant Kate, toujours a ses Côtés. Puis il se leva en s'étirant.

-Je crois bien que je vais rentrer chez moi !

-Déjà !

-Oui, je vais quand même pas laisser ma fille trop longtemps avec ma mère, je tiens a la vie.

L'équipe rit et s'en retourna a ses occupations. Mais Castle fit demi tour.

-Kate je voulez vous dire quelque chose.

-Allez y

-En fait, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Et si vous le voulez bien, peut être que nous fêterons quelque chose d'autre que notre rencontre et que mon anniversaire.

Kate sentit son coeur battre plus fort et ses joues s'enflammaient de rouge.

-Fêter.. Quoi ?

-A vous de choisir.

Sur ce, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres, semblable a celui qu'elle lui avait offert il y a dix ans. Encore sous le choc, elle ne le vit pas partir vers la sortie. Ce fut la voix d'Esposito qui la ramena sur Terre.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Elle le dévisagea un moment. Il était sérieux et lui montra l'ascenseur d'un signe de tête. Elle regarda l'ascenseur et se leva rapidement, voulant rattraper Castle. Elle sourit en songeant aux paroles de Castle. Oui. L'année prochaine ils fêteraient quelque chose d'unique ensemble. L'anniversaire d'un jour qui a changé leurs vies.

Comme quoi, un anniversaire peut en cacher un autre.

**J'espère que ce One shot vous a plut ! Laissez moi des com's s'il vous plait ! Et merci de m'avoir lu !**


End file.
